ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Belial (Excerlics Continuity)
Belial known as Kaiser Belial or Ultraman Belial is an evil Ultra and the villain in Ultraman One(Series). After being sent to the past, Belial found a way to return to the future to revenge against his nemesis, Ultraman Zero. Belial created the Land of Darkness and team up with Faust to combat One and his friends. Surviving his battle, he eventually got sealed up again by the Lightning presumbably not going to do more. But, Virus managed to free him and revived Ultraman Emperor to take over the universe together. Personality He has a very cold and very cruel personality that he only will do whatever it takes to rule the universe. He powerful and manipulative as his pride and greed for more power lets him to become evil. He is also very brutal and aggressive as he dont care the physical condition of them and wounding them without thinking. History :;Before Ultraman One: Before Ultraman One was born, Belial was sent the past by Ultraman Zero's Shining Star Drive. However, Belial return back from the past and created the Land of Darkness and resided there to continue his plans to revenge against Ultraman Zero, :;The SetUp: After witnessing One's growth, Belial feared that his rivals son may become strong enough to beat him. When One, Giga and Xena were playing on a nearby moon, Belial opened a blackhole, resulting in Giga being sucked into it. Belial was happy as One was taken in for negiotiations and sent to the dungeons in King Temple as punishment, safely thinking his rival son is gone. :; Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust!: Sometime, Belial form an allience with Reuz's soul, Faust. Belial fought Zero, One and his friends and even Reuz with Faust. Belial and Faust fused into Dark Baron but was eventually defeated by Ultraman Uzone. :;Ultraman One(Series) ::;Evil Clone After his first monster and alien invasion failed. Belial was shocked and enraged that Giga managed to return and One managed to overcome his trials. Belial sent One Darkness to battle against One. After One Darkness failed mission, Belial fuse the spirit of eight monsters and sent them with his Darkclops to destroy the Earth. Though suceeding in the first place, One managed to end the threat along with other Ultras. Belial then proceed with the second plan. ::;Humanity Game Belial sent the revived One Darkness to defeat One. One Darkness then entact Belial's plan of letting One place in Earth to be gone. Eventually, One returned and purified One Darkness from the cluctches of Belial. Belial failed, enraged he destroyed the entire Land of Darkness and made his way to Earth with his remaining darkclops and sent them to invade the Land of Light. ::;Final Battle Landing on Earth, he possess Zena from SACD and taking him as human host. Belial as Zena stormed the SACD by using Zena to transform into Ultraman Belial. However, Zero came and fought Belial, Belial was seemingly killed in a explosion but Belial uses his reiyonx powers and possess Zero, fusing into Zero Darkness. As Zero Darkness, Belial easily shrugged off the efforts of Xena, Giga, One and One Darkness by calling upon various forms of Zero and revert them to their human forms while tossing Zero aside as a stone statue. Belial then placed his Kaiser Spark to turn the Earth into Darkness. Later, Belial motivated a weaken Kato to battle him which Kato did. Belial defeat One Darkness the second time after a short assault and plunging the wounded One Darkness into a river. Knowing the location of SACD's hidden base, Belial stormed the place but Zero manged to excorise Xena from Belial and sepearating them. Belial was enraged and fired his Deathcium Shot at the Ultras human forms but Zero as Ran used the Lightning Spark and converted his dark energies to light energies. With their transformation devices, the Ultras transform and fought Belial. Belial managed to summon clones of Xena and Giga, leaving Zero and One to fight him alone. However, Zero had to return to the Land of Light to help the Ultras there. Belial summoned his Kaiser Spark into a sword and engaged in a sword fight with One's Lightning Spakr across the solar system. However, Belial was defeated and sealed by the Lightning Spark. Belial was trapped in the dungeons of King's Temple for next thousands of years. Body Features TBA Power and Abilites - Zero Darkness= Zero Darkness Belial's fusion of Zero and himself.It is considered his strongest form.In this form,Belial's is extremely powerful able to defeat One,One Darkness,Giga and Xena without effort. Special Attacks *Deathcium Blast:With the flick of his hand,Zero Darkness can fire a ball of darkness towards his opponent.Used to defeat and tore One Darkness apart. *Deathcium Shot:Belial's finisher in his Reiyonx form. *Dark Wide Shot:Belial as Zero Darkness can fire a dark version of Zero Wide Shot. *Darkness Slash:Belial as Zero Darkness can conjure a crescent shaped energy ball and hurl towards his foes. *Dark Twin Shoot:Dark version of Zero's Zero Twin Shoot. Weapons *Claws:Belial can change his hands into claws.Not used. *Dark Zero Sluggers:Belial can use the Zero Sluggers in this form.It glowed purple instead of its green aura. **Dark Twin Shoot:Refer to above. **Combat:Belial can use it for combat. **Kaiser Ripper:Belial can charge the sluggers with dark shockwave and create powerful slashes and glowed when using it.He can use it and tear through Ultra Flesh. Others *Dark Ultra Brace:The corrupted Ultra Zero Brace. **Form Change:Belial can use it and take on Zero other forms. - Dark Ultimate Zero= Dark Ultimate Zero Dark version of Zero's Ultimate form. *Dark Ultimate Sword:Belial can use a dark version of Zero Ultimate Sword. Finishers *Final Darkness Zero:By charging the Dark Aegis,Belial can launch a darkness version of Final Ultimate Zero.Used to defeat Giga. - Dark Corana Strong= Dark Corana Strong Dark version of Strong Corona Zero. Finishers *Dark Garnet Buster:Darkness version of Zero's Garnet Buster.It reveals Xena Crossium Shot.Used to defeat Xena. - Dark Luna Miracle= Dark Luna Miracle Dark version of Luna Miracle Zero. *Flight:He can fly at very fast speeds. Finishers *Dark Revolium Smash:Dark version of Revolium Smash.Used to finish One. }} Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity